prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shark Boy
| birth_place = Dayton, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = "The Deep Blue Sea" "The Deep Sea" "Deep Under The Sea" "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea" | trainer = Les Thatcher WCW Power Plant | debut = May 3, 1997 | retired = }} Dean Matthew Roll (January 28, 1975) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Shark Boy. He is best known for his time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). World Championship Wrestling (1999-2000) As a result of the exposure gained by his appearances on television and at the Brian Pillman Memorial Shows, coupled with his "cult" following, Shark Boy was signed to a contract by World Championship Wrestling in 1999. He made several appearances on WCW Saturday Night and WCW Thunder on before being released six months later in early 2000. World Wrestling All Stars (2002) In February 2002 Shark Boy competed for the WWA at their Revolution PPV in Las Vegas. He fought in the opening contest, a 6-Man Cruiserweight survival match. Also in the match were [[AJ Styles], Christopher Daniels, Low Ki, Tony Mamaluke, and Nova. He was eliminated first in the match, which was won by Nova. In November 2002, Shark Boy toured Europe with the World Wrestling All-Stars Professional wrestling promotion|promotion. At the WWA |Retribution pay-per-view on December 6, 2002, Shark Boy defeated Frankie Kazarian. During this same time from 2002 till its closing, Shark Boy joined and toured with XPW where he had memorable bouts with Kaos, Tracy Smothers, Juventud Guerrera, and Jerry Lynn. On March 7, 2004, Shark Boy opened a professional wrestling school named The Shark Tank in Ohio. His most notable trainees are Dustin Thomas, Tom Bellman, Darrell Hazel, Jerrod West, Todd Mullins, Ed Gonzales, Donny Redd, Scary Garry, Jake Omen, Showtime James Jordan and Tony X. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002–2011) Shark Boy debuted in 2002, wrestling for the company but was used mostly as a jobber in the X Division. On the August 14, 2002 TNA Weekly PPV, Shark Boy showed up on Disco Inferno's talk segment Jive_Talkin] without his mask playing the character Dean Baldwin, a fictional brother of the infamous Baldwin actors. In 2003, he had a team with New Jack that involved getting New Jack to play board games such as Chutes and Ladders with Shark Boy. When New Jack left, Mad Mikey started teaming with Shark Boy before his untimely death in November 2003 and in 2004 he teamed with D-Ray 3000 which was his most successful tagteam run. In 2008 he returned to TNA after a brief hiatus from a kayfabe coma suffered from multiple ambushes, and tweaked his Shark Boy Gimmick into that of a Stone Cold Steve Austin tribute, even going as far as to drink "Clam Juice" (a reference to Austin's infamous beer drinking) in the ring after his matches. Upon his gimmick change, he would occasionally team up with Curry Man to form a comedic tag team that was a moderate success. After this gimmick change he started to talk, something he had not been heard to do before. Shark Boy took part in TNA's TerrorDome match on May 10, but it was won by Kaz. Because of that TerrorDome match, Shark Boy was injured; he returned backstage on the July 17 episode of Impact! with Curry Man and Super Eric as part of a Justice League knock off, called The Prince Justice Brotherhood, where he got whipped by Beer Money, Inc. during a backstage segment. He appeared again with the Brotherhood on the July 24 episode of Impact!. Roll returned on the February 5 edition of Impact!, only to lose to the debuting Brutus Magnus in a squash match. Shark Boy has since been inactive due to showing flu-like symptoms at a recent television taping, causing fears of swine flu. He returned at the August 18 tapings of Impact!, only to lose against Sheik Abdul Bashir in a match broadcast on the TNA website. He was again featured on a webmatch after the August 31 tapings of Impact!, in another losing effort to Consequences Creed. This was his last match with the company for some time, and on October 13, 2010, Shark Boy's profile was removed from TNA's website while he spent some time working as a referee and road agent for the company. Shark Boy regularly appeared on the TNA web cast show TNA Spin Cycle in the "Dirty Laundry" segment, but no longer does the role. On December 5, 2010, Shark Boy made his return at Final Resolution, forcing Cookie into a shark cage during Robbie E's and Jay Lethal's match for the TNA X Division Championship. After the match he gave Cookie a Chummer. He changed his theme back to the theme he used before the Austin gimmick began. He made his return to the ring on the December 24 edition of Xplosion, in a losing effort against Robbie E. On March 3, 2011, Shark Boy announced on his website that he had requested and was granted his release from TNA. On July 10, 2011 Shark Boy made an appearance at Destination X teaming with Eric Young defeating Generation Me. Sporadic Appearences in TNA (2013–2015) Shark Boy made his return to TNA wrestling on the May 23, 2013 episode of Impact Wrestling. He wrestled against Robbie E in a losing effort on the following episode of TNA Xplosion after his TV appearance. On March 17, 2013, Shark Boy appeared on TNA 10 Reunion where he was in a 10-man Gauntlet match, which was won by Matt Morgan, that aired on August 2, 2013. On March 19, 2013, Shark Boy next appeared on Hardcore Justice 2 where he won a nine-man Hardcore Gauntlet Battle Royal, which aired on July 5, 2013. He then made another appearance on November 21 at TNA Turning Point, facing Ethan Carter III in a losing effort. On October 2, 2014, a fatigued and overweight Shark Boy made yet another appearance facing off against Manik and losing, then lost again on the October 15th 2014 show against Tyrus. Then made an appearance in the Oct. 29th taping during a backstage segment where he was signing autographs. Afterwards getting a pep talk from road agent Pat Kenney to get back to being "the real shark" referring to when he was in his prime. Shark Boy said he would do it. However, on January 1, 2015, Shark Boy's profile was moved to TNA Alumni section. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Deep Sea Drop :*Stunner *'Tag teams and stables' :*Old School Posse :*Prince Justice Brotherhood *'Wrestlers trained' :*Dustin Thomas :*Eddie Gonzales :*Jaden :*Jerrod West :*Karl Anderson :*Kyri Ward :*Scary Garry :*Tack :*Todd Mullins :*Tom Bellman :*Tony X :*BIG Darrell Hazel *'Theme music' :*"Come From The Water" by The Toadies (IWA MS) Championships and Accomplishments * Buckeye Pro Wrestling ** BPW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** BPW Tag Team Championship (2 times w/ Cody Hawk) * Heartland Wrestling Association ** HWA Cruiserweight Championship (4 times) ** HWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * IWA Mid-South ** IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** IWA Mid-South Television Championship (1 time) * New Era Pro Wrestling ** NEPW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Ohio Championship Wrestling ** OCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling eXpress ** PWX Television Championship (1 time) See also *Dean Roll's event history External links * Dean Roll profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile zh:Shark Boy Category:1975 births Category:American wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Buckeye Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Valhalla Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1997 debuts Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Ohio Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:Ohio Hatchet Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Price of Glory Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Renaissance alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sin City Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:American States Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Blue Water Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mega Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit alumni Category:Wrestling Is Cool alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Xtreme Bombshells of Wrestling alumni